Broken
by HellishWarfire
Summary: Harry Potter. Not betrayed, but broken. On the inside that is. Follow as the most prestigious bounty hunter/mercernary in the world, has to face his own demons. Ones that are far worse than any mortal thing he has ever encountered. Will he stay broken, or will he overcome what has haunted him for nearly 10 years. Find out in... Broken. Rated T with possible M


**Authors Note: After reviewing that first chapter I put up, I now know that was quite terrible, I will leave it up for now, but will take it down after we get to the part where I'm going to use it. It will be heavily revised, the same stuff will probably make him leave, but it will be told in a different way.**

A snowy white owl was flying in the dark night. It soon landed on a window ledge, and started pecking at the cold glass. It couldn't have been more than ten taps, when the window started to slide open, and the owl hopped in. The man, who let the owl in, grabbed the letter that was clutched in its beak. The owl, nipped the man, and didn't let go until he gave her feathers a stroke, and laid a treat down on the table.

The man started to open the letter, and read the contents.

"Melbourne, my name is Sebastian Delacour, I am the Minister of Magic in France, and I believe my entire family is in danger. I will fill you in on the entire details if you come to my home, a portkey is provided in the letter, if you decide to take this contract, please come in less than a week. Otherwise I will be forced to find a new protector.

-Sincerely, Sebastian Delacour.

The man looked at the shiny black shoelace, wrapped in a zip lock bag. He picked it up, opened the bag, and grabbed the lace. The next thing he knew, he was in an entirely different place. A little girl running up and speaking rapidly in French greeted him.

 _"Melbourne, papa said you would be coming, I didn't know papa had any relatives why have I never seen you before, Mel."_

Whatever the little girl was going to say next was interrupted by a man yelling, _"Gabriella, get back here, come back to papa."_

"I'm sorry Melbourne, Gabriella can be quite a handful sometimes, Sebastian said while doing a once over of the surprisingly very young man. "Come inside, and we will talk more about your mother," said Sebastian with a smirk.

"So, I am assuming you are here to accept the contract?" Sebastian questioned.

"I came here for the additional details, like the letter said I would get," said Mel as his emerald gaze met the Ministers own.

"Right, right, well, as you know I am France's Minister of Magic, and my advisors say that an attack will likely happen soon, as my daughter will soon be overseas, she is my real concern. As she is a veela, she is as stubborn as an ox, and will go to England whether we like it or not, which I don't. I just want to know my daughter is in good hands when that is happening," said Delacour.

"How am I going to protect your daughter exactly, do you want me to be on a leash, and follow her or watch from a distance, either will work but she will be much less suspicious with the latter." said Mel.

"A distance will work, would you rather enroll in Durmstrang, Hogwarts, or Beauxbatons.," said Delacour while grabbing a feather and ink, presumably to write a letter.

"Hogwarts and Durmstrang," Mel asked slightly confused.

"Damn I should have led off with this," Sebastian said slightly angry with himself. "My daughter is going overseas to hopefully compete in the Tri Wizard tournament. Three schools will have contestants, those being Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. Hopefully that will not change your mind on the contract."

"Where and who have no effect on the contract, but when will, what is the time period on this contract?" asked Melbourne.

"All year long, the school year starts soon for all three schools, and it would last through out the entire school year, the pay will be worth it."

"In that case, I accept the contract," said Mel

"What school will you be attending?" questioned Sebastian.

"It would be best if you didn't know the details, for you daughters safety of course." said Melbourne with finality. One other thing Sebastian what was Gabriella talking about?"

"Well, you are distant family now Mel," said Delacour with a smirk.

"I must get going, I have much to do, just know I will protect your daughter Sebastian," said Mel as he got up to leave.

"Unfortunately for both of them, a girl in her teens stood outside the door, with a very angry look on their her face, she wanted to confront her father about it, but she knew that he was just like her, and wouldn't change her mind.

"The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry calls the school board meeting to order. This topic will be on the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as we do not have one at this point." Albus Dumbledore addressed to the staff, as well as wealthy families alike that include the Malfoys, Longbottoms, Potters, and many more.

"We have narrowed the possible staff members to three people, who will present themselves to you, at the end, you vote for whoever makes the best case." Dumbledore continued.

"Our first member, Richard Zabini, father of Blaise Zabini."

"Hello staff, board members, and fellow finalists, my name, as you already know is Richard. I would be the perfect candidate for this job because I know first hand what the dark arts can do to a person. In the first war, that person was me and I was a prisoner trapped in my own body. If you give me the privilege, I will make sure this never happens to your children, so they can protect themselves."

"Now onto our second Finalist, James Potter." Dumbledore said, while making his own notations about Zabini.

"Hello everyone who is here. As many of you already know, my son is the boy who lived, and he is already very powerful, even for a third year. Part of that is due to the regime, or the workout I put him through. If you give me the privilege, I will make your children as powerful as possible."

"Our final member, Melbourne."

"Hello, many of you don't know who I am, but for those who do, you know that I am possibly the most powerful wizard alive."

After those statement cries of outrage came from every person in the audience, no matter what affiliation they have, saying that someone that young isn't powerful enough to be a Defense teacher, let alone the most powerful in the world. Those cries of outrage were silenced by Dumbledore's simple statement. "He's not lying, looks can be deceiving."

"Now back to what I was saying, I used to be a bounty hunter, or what some of you may call a body guard. I have seen some of the worst people to ever walk this planet, Bellatrix Lestrange, nearly every member of the Black family, and even Voldemort. I protected those people they were coming after. If I were to get this job I would get your children to be the best versions of themselves that they can possibly be. Physically speaking at least, their core will increase, they will get stronger, and they will get faster. I will take off all body fat, and make it muscle. If you select me to show your kids how to defend themselves, it will strengthen their chance of survival, forever."

After a long while of voting, the outcome was clear, Melbourne would be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. How you might ask? Those affiliated with Gryffindor, would vote for James, and those affiliated with Slytherin would vote for Richard. That left two houses, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to vote for Mel.

After the outcome was announced, Mel went up to the front of the room to give a closing remark.

"Just know, that what I said at the beginning of the meeting, I will honor every one of those promises, your kids will be safe," Mel directed that last part to all the houses except Slytherin.

Many hours later, Mel was back at his house, finishing up the last of his packing. He sat down, grabbed some parchment and a feather, and began to write.

"Sebastian, I'm not going to tell you where, but I'm in position, and your daughter will be safe when she goes to England,"

-Sincerely, Melbourne.

 **Authors Note: The first few chapters won't have that much action, as I am still getting the storyline set up. We will probably get 5-10k per chapter once we get to the meat of the story. Review!**

 **-Brody**


End file.
